Portable, handheld game devices are by now well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,716,103; 6,743,104; 6,821,204. Game devices previously have not had, however, dual screen functionality in combination with touch-sensitive technology, and the capability of accommodating different-sized game cards packaged in a novel and easy-to-use game console.
Brief Description of the Illustrative Embodiments
In an exemplary embodiment of this invention, a portable, handheld electronic game device is provided in a unique console configuration, outfitted and arranged for easy access to various functional features and related aspects of the game device.
Generally, the portable game device in the exemplary embodiment is made up of a main body and a cover body that is pivotally attached to the main body for movement between open and closed positions. Twin, backlit, color liquid crystal displays (LCD's) are provided, one on each of the inner surfaces of both the main body and cover body such that, when the cover body is pivoted over the main body to the closed position, the display screens substantially overlie one another and are hidden from view (and thus protected). Each LCD is a three inch screen that can reproduce true 3-D views, and, one of the screens also employs touch-sensitive technology for enhanced interaction with associated games. To further enhance the interactive experience, a stylus is provided with the game for activating the touch screen, and a blind bore is provided in the main body for storing the stylus when it is not being used.
The main body of the device is also provided with all of the game control buttons. Most of the control buttons are on the inner face of the main body, on either side of the display screen, along with microphone, recharge, and power indicators. The rearward portion of a peripheral edge surrounding the main body also supports an additional pair of buttons for game control. The peripheral edge of the main body also provides access to various other features and functions of the device. For example, a forward portion of the peripheral edge incorporates a volume control slide, a first game slot as well as headphone/microphone connectors. The rearward portion of the peripheral edge is provided with, in addition to the control buttons, an external extension connector for connecting an AC adaptor that can be used to either recharge the internal battery or to operate the game device using household power; a wrist strap attachment mechanism; the stylus port; and a second game slot designed to accommodate larger game cards from earlier game systems manufactured by the assignee of this invention.
In addition to the LCD on the inner face of the cover body, the latter is also provided with a pair of stereo speakers, one on either side of the display screen.
A substantially square game or memory card designed especially for use with the game device disclosed herein has planar upper and lower surfaces, a forward edge, a rearward edge, and a pair of side edges. The forward end of the upper surface is formed with a recess in which a plurality of terminal or electrical connector strips are located, extending from a rear wall of the recess to the forward edge of the card. The terminal strips are parallel to each other and are separated by raised ribs that extend from the rear wall of the recess to the forward edge. These ribs protect the terminal strips from contact with the user's hands or other objects.
An enlarged radius is provided at one forward corner of the card, where the forward edge of the card meets one side edge of the card. A first notch is also formed at this same corner, and a second notch is formed along this same side edge, intermediate the forward and rearward ends of the card. These two notches interact with a spring-loaded “push-push” mechanism inside the game slot for controlled insertion and ejection of the game card into and from the game console.
The opposite forward corner of the card is defined by a smaller radius merging into the other side edge that is defined by a stepped shoulder in the upper plane of the card, extending along the entire length of the card. This shoulder insures correct orientation of the card when inserted into the game card slot.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a portable, handheld game console comprising a main body incorporating a first display screen on an inner face of the main body, and a cover body incorporating a second display screen on an inner face of the cover body, the main body hingedly connected to the cover body along adjacent forward and rearward edges, respectively, such that the cover body is movable between a closed position where the cover body overlies the main body with the first and second display screens hidden from view, and an open position where the cover body is folded away from the main body with the first and second display screens visible to a user; wherein the main body is provided with a plurality of control buttons and at least one game card slot for receiving a game card of first predetermined dimensions.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a portable, handheld game console comprising a main body incorporating a first touch-sensitive display screen on an inner face of the main body, and a cover body incorporating a second display screen on an inner face of the cover body, the main body hingedly connected to the cover body along adjacent forward and rearward edges, respectively, such that the cover body is movable between a closed position where the cover body overlies the main body with the first and second display screens hidden from view, and an open position where the cover body is folded away from the main body with the first and second display screens visible to a user; wherein the main body is provided with a plurality of control buttons, at least one game card slot for receiving a game card of first predetermined dimensions; and a second game slot for receiving another game card of second predetermined dimensions different from the first predetermined dimensions.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a substantially square memory card for a game machine comprising a substantially flat card body having length, width and thickness dimensions, the card body defined by upper and lower surfaces, and by a forward edge, a rearward edge and a pair of side edges; and a plurality of electrically conductive terminal strips adjacent the forward edge; wherein one of the side edges has a single continuous step configuration along the entire length dimension of the card, and wherein a first notch is formed in a first forward corner of the card where the forward edge meets the other of the pair of side edges.
In accordance with a feature of an illustrative embodiment, the portable game machine includes hardware/software capable of simultaneously displaying different three-dimensional images on two display units by using a single three-dimensional image processing unit without causing flicker on display screens.
Also, another feature of an illustrative embodiment is to make it possible for a portable game machine to include two display units, at least one two-dimensional image processing unit, and a single three-dimensional image processing unit, wherein a game image generated by the two-dimensional image processing unit is displayed on one of the display units and a game image generated by the three-dimensional image processing unit is displayed on the other display unit, and to simultaneously display different three-dimensional game images on the two display units without adding another three-dimensional image processing unit or substantially changing the configuration of the portable game machine.
The handheld portable game device and associated memory card in accordance with this invention will now be described in detail in connection with the drawings identified below.